Out of the Darkness
by porcelainangel
Summary: This is a Jasper and Alice story. Basically I wanted to look at the key events that were not fully addressed in the book, such as their first meeting. Hopefully a romantic look at our favourite couple. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

AN: Hope you like it guys. I don't think this is going to be a one shot. It would very much appreciated if you gave it a whirl. All feedback welcome! Cheers!

* * *

**Out of the Darkness**

**Jasper's POV**

I walked slowly down road the rain was lashing against my face, the cold water slipping down the back of neck. My hair clung to my features, I repeatedly flicked it out of my vision, but again it fell dropping water into my eyes. I inhaled deeply, taking in every scent around me, there was; earth, pine, grass, oil on the road, and somewhere in the distance I could just smell cooking oil and grease mixed with the sugary smell of syrup and vanilla. I squinted through the rain I could just make out neon lights from a diner about a mile away. The sign flickered on and off, in the heavy weather. I would probably set up there for the night until the rain stopped, maybe I could get a room if there was a motel near by and just wait out the day, and I'd find something to eat the following evening, in one of the nearby towns, a stumbling drunk would do. Someone who wouldn't know what was happening, who would not be filled with fear as I sunk my teeth in… I tried to avoid conscious people these days; it hurt so much I didn't think that the feed was worth the pain. Its funny I never thought I would here myself say that.

I felt so lonely these days I had left everything I had known behind, I spent all my time simply by myself. In truth I didn't feel I really deserved anything different. The amount of pain I had inflicted over the years, the amount of innocent people that had crumbled at my feet screaming with their final breaths in anxious gasps. But it was so much more than that, I felt all the anguish, all the terror, all the pain that fills their minds.

I glanced up; I was about a hundred yards away from the diner. As I approached it I felt a very strong presence resonating from the small building, it was like an effusive light. I felt it flowing over me, and suddenly I was filled with a happiness I had never experienced before. But at the same time I felt suspicion, what possible force could achieve such brilliance.

As I approached the door of the diner, I tightened my stance I was still feeling nervous at this ambience that was surrounding the building.

Slowly I pushed open the door, and slid in, trying not to draw attention to myself. I glanced around taking in the place. Meaty fat, sweat, coffee, sugar, and a very sweet aromatic scent filled the room.

There was only a couple of people in the open planned room, a couple of old men sat at different booths in the room. Hunched over slurping coffee from stained cups, their eyes barely flickering as I entered, probably overwrought by the tiredness that racked their mortal bodies.

A middle-aged woman stood at the counter frying something on a large open grill. But as my eyes scanned, room, they fell across a young woman, a girl in fact, not much older than nineteen. She sat at the end of the counter. She was staring at me; her eyes were large under a mop of dark hair. It only took me a second to know she was like me, it was that glow in her large eyes, that copper tint in the light, the dusky white skin, like alabaster. She was smiling a glorious smile, her eye twinkled, as know she knew something that I didn't. That no one did in fact. I felt as though I could stare at her for hours without knowing the time was slipping by.

She moved back her shoulder, and slunk down of the stall. She must have been at the very most five feet tall. She was small in her frame, fragile but radiant. Her pink lips, look liked the finest rose buds on a spring morning, she was dressed in little white cotton dress, a red leather belt clinched her already petite waist. Her dainty little feet were clothed in red suede, clearly adding to her tiny height. She glided up towards me, her face glowing as she smiled.

'You're Late. I've been waiting for you.' Her voice slid over me like a dream.

'Sorry ma'am.' I replied ducking my head, and immediately cursing myself for not saying something more profound, or charming.

She giggled and took a step closer, I could feel the hem of her skirt dancing against my leg through the fabric. I could feel her rising up onto her tiptoes; she leant forward as if to whisper something in my ear. I leant down slightly, I felt that I had to take in everything she did, the sound of her hair moving, her finger tips grazing against her skirt. Everything I wanted was her. I wanted to sink into her, to join myself to her, it was like some great magnet pulling me towards her.

'Jasper.' Her voice so close to me, like a breeze in spring. She leaned back grinning at me like Cheshire cat. She slid her arms round my waist, and once again she started giggling. It was funny; she seemed so innocent, like a child or a Pixie. I didn't quite know what to make of her. She didn't seem to care that I was a complete stranger, but it was only then that realised she had spoken my name.

I leaned back rather quickly, 'How did you know my name?' However despite my sudden movement she seemed not the least surprised, it was though she was anticipating my every move, like she knew I was coming, that very night. She continued to smile at me, with a slightly mischievous look. She tilted her head towards one of the booths and began to move in their direction. She slipped into one of the seats, gesturing for me to take the one opposite, I sat down, not moving my eyes from her beautiful face.

'My name is Alice, I've been waiting for you for so long, you have no idea.' Her words drifted over me. It was though I was being hypnotised or something, I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

'Please… er… Miss'

'Alice'

'Miss Alice, I…'

'No, just Alice.'

'Huh…okay…Alice. You're going to have to bear with me. I mean I don't know who you are? H-how do you know my name? What do you mean you've 'been waiting for me'?' I stammered.

She didn't stop her smile as she stared at me, ' you know what I am. I know you know.'

I grimaced, 'Well yeah, you mean do you have an, an..an…'

'An ability?' She questioned tilting her head.

'An ability.'

'Yes, I do. I can see things…before they happen. And Jasper I saw you.' She smiled sliding her hand across the table and taking my hand in hers. I stared down at the little hand. I still didn't know what to make of her. She was like no other…Vampire I had ever met before. She didn't have the desperate anger or sadness in her eyes.

'We were meant to meet, it was destiny Jasper.'

'Alice, why would you want to be with me? If you could see me in your future, you must know that I have done wrong. You must know that I am not a …' a glanced around the room, 'good person.'

Alice stared at me, and raised to her feet, she leaned across the table, and very gently she kissed my forehead. Her lips were soft against my skin, her scent was so sweet, I closed my eyes and just held the moment. 'I know Jasper, and you will be forgiven.'

Slowly I opened my eyes. She was sitting down again, her eyes were so warm. Her smile was so gentle.

At that moment in time, I thanked every heaven in the sky that she was here. That she had found me.


	2. Chapter 2: First Conversations

AN: Sorry for the delay in updates, was on holiday. Just want to say thankyou to everyone who read it, and a special thanks to **lovexable502, twilight-love-alice, faithtrustpixiedust01, and Summer Angel for reviewing. **Its really appreciated!**

* * *

**

**Into the Light **

**Alice's POV**

The rain had stopped now. In one hand was clasped the small key that would unlock one of the small wooden chalets at the back of the diner.

In my other hand I held tightly to Jasper's. He was so much more beautiful than he had been in my visions. His golden hair hung about his face in such a way that he looked like a character from a fairytale. But his expression was so sad, yet it made him all the more beautiful. There was something about the silver scars that adorned his face that told a story, of tragedy and loss. He was quite tall, his body was lean and elegant, there was air about him that suggested a time in the military, I wasn't quite sure. I had been waiting for him for so long, every time I had seen in my visions he was a man racked with guilt and pain. He suffered so much, and I knew from the moment I met I wanted to protect him from his torment.

I turned to look at him, he stared intently at me as if I was I painting with hidden meaning, I couldn't help but grin at his expression. I turned completely so that we stopped; I looked at him with all the intensity that I could possess.

'Jasper don't be scared. This was meant to happen.' I tried to make my voice sound reassuring to him. But I could not be sure what he was thinking; I wanted him to feel safe with me, to find comfort in me. I knew one day that he would find ease and happiness in me, but I wanted him to feel it now. It was strange I had never felt anything else like this before, it made all the years that had gone past have some meaning. All these years I had wondered alone and now he was here, with me...

As we approached the door I clenched Jasper's hand tighter than before. I slid the key into the lock turning it slowly. I pushed the door, and pulled slightly against Jasper, guiding him into the room. I heard him click the door shut behind us, and then he flicked the light on, the room was small and damp, the colour scheme was a sludgy green. At the corner was a grubby dresser with a bowl and jug sitting on the side, a pair of aging lace curtains hung at the window. It wasn't ideal, but it was an opportunity to be alone with Jasper, to try and explain what I had planned for us.

I broke away from him and dropped myself onto the bed, the wire sprung mattress squeaked as flung myself down. I looked up at Jasper and smiled, he smiled nervously back at me, his eyes flickering at me. I patted the bed next to me; Jasper hesitated before sitting down cautiously. He glanced around the room like a nervous kitten, before leaning out his neck slightly, before looking at me. 'Its right that we're here, you know.' I uttered lightly.

His smile broadened showing his white teeth, 'I know Alice, I know its meant to be. I'm glad you found me. I'm glad I'm here.' His voice was light, almost dancing as he spoke.

I grinned joyfully; I felt warmth spreading over me. ' I'm glad your glad.'

'It's bizarre, it's so bizarre…I mean I don't know what it is, and there is something about you… that make me feel so… so complete.' He smiled at me, like a child being given a gift on his fifth birthday.

'I know. Like these Greek myths, you know about people finding their other halves.'

He raised his eyebrow, 'My other half?'

I smiled and stared at the floor, 'Hmmm… Well maybe… Who knows.' I flicked him a glance from the side.

He smiled and looked down at the floor, a small laugh broke from his lips.

I nudged him with my shoulder, and laughed. 'Tell me about you Jasper.'

'There's not much to say really. I'm from Texas… I served in the United States army. When I was twenty years old I met one of… a vampire, her name was Maria, she turned me. I stayed with her, for a while. But we didn't always see eye to eye, and… well I left. And here I am.'

I could tell that he was leaving out some significant details, but I wasn't going to push him, not yet. I knew he wasn't ready for this. He was harbouring so much of his life behind closed doors, I hated to think that he was holding up so much without having anywhere to let it go.

'What about you?' He questioned throwing me a smile.

'Haaa… to be honest I can't really remember much. I was in a sanatorium for mentally ill patients. I was put there because I kept seeing things, seeing images of the future. You would have thought that would impress people. But to be honest I think it just unnerved them. It was a man at the hospital that changed me. He took pity on me I guess. When I left, I travelled around a bit, you know. Met some interesting people. But all the time I was wandering around I kept seeing you. Everywhere I went, I just knew I had to find you… But you know I was beginning to think would never show up.' I left out a couple of things too. But I just knew I should probably wait a while to tell him everything.

'Well it sounds like your pretty interesting girl Alice, and it's a real pleasure to meet you.' He held out his hand. I giggled and took it.

But as I did I found myself leaning forward as if I was going to kiss him. I blinked moving back quickly; the smile had slipped from both our faces. If I could blush I would have, instead I jumped to my feet, ' this room really is dreadful, I went to Paris once and I visited the palace of Versailles. It was so beautiful, my favourite part of it was the hall of mirrors, it was so wonderful, so full of light. I danced around it like there was no tomorrow. I might go back there one day.' I glanced back at Jasper his face was pensive.

'Take me with you, when you do go back. I would like very much to dance with you.' His voice was so soft, as though he was barely speaking. He stared back at the floor, 'I've only ever stayed in America, I've always wanted to see the world though.'

'Really anywhere in particular?' I asked with maybe a little too much eagerness.

'Umm… Well I always wanted to go to Italy, Rome, Venice, Tuscany… I also wanted to go St. Petersburg in Russia.' His voice became distant as he related his dreams. 'I would love to go to London, to the British Museum. So many cultures, so many stories, and the great library, I hear they have some of the original works of Shakespeare.' His eyes flickered again as he looked back at me.

'Well let us go there then. Lets go to Russia, Italy, and England. It will be a wonderful adventure. ' Enthusiasm wrapped all my words like cotton candy round those long sticks at the state fairs that visited every year.

He laughed at my words, although it was not a mocking laugh but a sad one, a laugh that spoke no hope and only uttered unhappy acceptance, it was as though he truly believed that he did not deserve happiness. He sat still, not moving, he didn't look at me, instead he kept his gaze locked on the wall, before whispering, ' Its like stories I used to hear when I was a child.' He looked up at me and smiled. 'Tell me stories Alice, tell me about the places you've been.' There was almost desperation in his voice, not much but enough for its need to be answered to.

I sat down on the bed and took Jasper's hand, ' Well arrived in Paris in the summer of 1937…'


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Vegetarians

**A.N. **Thanks everyone for reading. Sorry I have not updated in ages. No excuses, just apologies. Just gotta say! Would love some feedback as I value all of your comments! Thanks ever so much. Porcelainangel. XxXx

* * *

We sat on the aged bed for hours, I simply listened to her as she told me about all the different places she had been, all the interesting stories she had learnt, where she wanted to go because of the books she had read. She was so intriguing, so utterly fascinating; she really was like no one I had ever met before. She was filled with a positivity I had not felt in years, not since I became… well… when I was changed.

It was funny she reminded me of the stories my mother used to tell me as a child, about fairies and princesses. She was otherworldly, it sounds ridiculous coming from me being a vampire of all things, but she was. She was… she was like the Lady of Shallot or Guinevere, a mythical beauty. I longed to hold her close and embrace, to kiss the soft lips. But I must distract my self from that…that longing.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked, but her impish smile still lingered on her face, 'What are you thinking?' The inquiry in her voice was almost amused.

'Nothing! Really… nothing… well' I laughed nervously she was so intuitive. It was as though she knew everything that was coming, when everything was going to be said; yet at the same time she was unsure what would be said.

'No,' she paused 'I know your thinking something; I just need to work out what. Tell me more about you. Tell me about your past. What have you been doing all this time. I mean I've been twirling around places, I've visited; New York, Washington, Alaska, London, Paris… where have you been Jasper Hale?' The amusement was beginning to slip from her face. It was though she was trying to see something else, something inside of me.

'I, I…' I felt feelings that I had never felt before, so conflicted so tense. Part of me even wanted to tell her what I was; I wanted to confess. But how could I tell her that she was so pure, so good. I could tell her glorious energy would fade in horror. 'I can't tell you.' I whispered, my eyes downcast.

'Why can't you tell me? What is it you're hiding? Jasper I have known you in mind for thirty years. And I have seen the pain you suffer inside. Let me see more. Let me help you. I can Jasper. I have seen so much, nothing you can say shock me…' But I couldn't let her finish her sweet and naïve words.

'No you don't know. And you can't know, its…its too much.' I leaned forward and took her hands. As I stared deep into her eyes, I found myself suddenly intrigued at the colour of her eyes. They were not quite like most of our kind, they weren't the deep red, the ruby colour that gleamed a menacing shine. No, they were tinted with an amber colour, almost topaz. I allowed my hand to gently touch her cheek. Her eyes flickered and the once sad expression smiled.

'Its okay Jasper Hale, I have time. And one day, very soon, I'll figure you out.'

'Hmmm….' I paused. 'Your eyes are… different. So… bright. They're different.'

Alice giggled, 'Have you heard of vegetarian vampires.'

I laughed, what a bizarre idea; vegetarian vampires. 'Your joking?'

'No, I'm serious. When I was Italy meeting the Volturi…'

'You've met the Volturi?' This little being really had done so much. She wasn't even a third of my age.

'Well yes, when I was in Italy, I met a vampire called Dr. Cullen. He lives in a coven of five. And they don't drink human blood.' She continued in earnest.

'Sorry. Your going to have to slow down. A coven of what did you say? Five? And they don't drink human blood. What do they drink?' I was incredulous it seemed just completely unfathomable that there was such a thing as 'vegetarian vampires.' As far as I knew you couldn't just turn off your need for blood. People need water to survive, people don't just stop drinking if they do they die, something that would no doubt happen to us as well. And as for a coven of five, it was completely unheard of. There was no way on earth you could have a coven of five vampires, how would it work? Maybe it had something to do with this so-called vegetarian way of living.

'I know. It sounds funny doesn't it? '

'Funny. Its unnatural!' The moment I said it I cursed myself. 'Unnatural' I was a blood sucking human, over a century old with sparkly skin. What exactly was natural about that?

Alice giggled. By god it made me want her all the more. 'Well… they do drink blood. Just not human blood, animal blood in fact.'

'Animal blood?' I queried. 'Animal blood is vile. I had once when I was in the desert, there was no one around for hundreds of miles. It was one of the worst things I have ever eaten.'

Alice's eyes twinkled as her little smile glinted at me. 'Yeah. But I bet it didn't hurt your conscience.'

I was taken aback. She had hit on a very prevalent point. That one time I had eaten an animal it didn't feel nearly as bad as eating a human. Of course there was fear but not nearly in the same way as eating a human. The tension was less, and there were no soul-destroying thoughts, which hampered after me. But to live on animal blood alone, how would it be possible, it tasted bitter and bizarre that it sounds, it tasted coarse.

'Well I have been dividing my time between animals and people. It has had a strange effect on me. Most notably in my eye colour, its good really because it means I can spend more time with people, without getting strange looks from the red eyes.' She mockingly widened her eyes, and stared up at me with such an intensity, that I felt as though I was burning up inside. I leaned forward. Her eyes flickered but she didn't move. I longed for the courage to act on my desires. But I couldn't.

Alice jumped to her feet, stretching out her hand. 'Come with me, I'll show you.' Her smile warmed me through and I found myself smiling back at her as I leant forward and grasped her small hand.


End file.
